She's a Realist, He's a Dreamer
by ItsSoFLUFFY
Summary: What happened after the screen faded out?  How are Booth and Brennan going to deal with their new relationship and family?  It will all work out eventually, with a little fluff on the side.  Trying to be as IC as possible.
1. It's Our Reality

**New fic up and I really want to put my writing to the test! Yes, it is going to have fluff but I am really trying to get everyone as in character as possible. Enjoy!**

**No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

><p>There is a thin line between realism and pessimism. Is the glass really half empty? Are all relationships surely doomed? Temperance Brennan walked that thin line every day. If you asked her about the glass of water, she would tell you to collect all the evidence before jumping to a conclusion. Who poured the glass and to what volume? Had someone drank the water, or was it simply filled to the halfway point?<p>

She was a realist all the way. To her, yes all relationships were surely doomed. Humans, as we are, were never meant to be a monogamous species. We jump around from mate to mate, trying to find some kind of meaningful relationship.

There is a saying, "The grass is always greener on the other side." Sure things may not always be what they seem, but through careful study and observation, Temperance Brennan came to a conclusion. More often than not, people use fertilizer.

She was always jealous of those around her. Not because they all have found love, (well, besides Angela and Hodgins,) but the fact that they all believed that eventually if they searched hard enough they would find it.

She always got things the hard way. Working against fate for her keeps. But, after careful consideration she finally decided to roll the dice. And, fate was kind letting true love fall onto her lap.

But, fate was a streetcar named angst. And that streetcar was driving down a bumpy, bumpy road.

* * *

><p><em>Shoot.<em> The birth control bottle specifically said to take the pill every morning. It just happened that she was busy running around chasing a psychotic serial killer that week. But she would be fine, right? A day missed, even after intercourse usually did not result in pregnancy.

Sitting alone in the hospital bathroom, she squeezed her eyes shut in a vain effort to discourage the developing tears to run down her cheeks. Three minutes later, she opened them and was greeted by a digital check mark on the very expensive electronic pregnancy test that she purchased at the hospital gift shop.

_ But it could just be faulty. _She pulled another test from her purse. This one, she purchased at none other than the great American Wal-Mart. Three minutes later, two pink lines emerged. _One more, then I will visit my gynecologist. _This one, she purchased from the CVS across the street from the Royal Diner in the morning before meeting with Booth and Max. Brennan dug through her purse for her cell phone and mentally preparing herself to make the appointment. It was not that making an appointment would be mentally invigorating; it was the fact that making the appointment would make everything so much more real.

Normally, her phone would be in the padded inside pocket but in the last few weeks, Brennan had been more frazzled than she had been in her entire life. _Probably from the lack of sleep._ She had spent every night in Booth's loving arms and had taken the Pill diligently every day since the day she skipped. After locating her phone, Brennan finally mustered up the courage to take a look at that very menacing stick. A stick that showed two pink lines.

Yes, she was indeed pregnant. No way it was a false positive with all the cravings and vomiting and there was no way that three different brands of pregnancy tests from three different places were all defective. Wiping away her tears and reapplying her makeup, she walked back out into the waiting room.

Later that night she finally told Booth the news. She was half apprehensive of his reaction, and the other half was still trying to wrap around reality. Angela had always reminded her that actions speak louder than words, and reflecting the reminders of the great Mrs. Hodgins, Booth's accepting grin said all there needed to say.

They partners stood there on the side walk in silence, feeling the vibrations of their souls harmonize together. Brennan was slowly and slowly gaining confidence in the relationship and just wanted to break the silence. Preparing herself to say something, the thought process came to a screeching halt as he pulled her into a strong and confident hug between his muscular frame. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Brennan felt something stirring inside her. No it was not vomit rising, nor was it a fiery passion of sexual need. It was an acceptance of him, of herself and for the first time in a long time, she felt free.

The next few minutes driving in the SUV were passed in a love numb and sleepy haze. Somehow, she found herself in a warm embrace of Booth's arms as they lay together in his bed reflecting on everything that had just happened in the last hour. As they were both falling into a contented slumber, Brennan tilted her chin up so that her were nearly touching his ear. "I love you," told him in a voice lower than a whisper, as if there was someone else in the room trying to eavesdrop. For the first time, she had told someone those exact words completely clear minded. No ecstasy, no 'atta-boy', no pressure. And no, there was no realigning of stars, no shifting of the axis. She saw a flash of white in the dark as he grinned like earlier that night.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>He woke up on the edge of the bed, goose bumps from the cold air. Every night they were together, they would spend the first half asleep in each other's arms and the second half with her kicking him to the side of the bed and stealing the covers. No, it wasn't a fairytale, but it was them in every enduring way. Peering over Bones' fort of pillows to the bedside table, Booth realized that it was already noon. Pregnant or not, it was Sunday and they had paperwork to do.<p>

Getting up and walking around the bed to 'her' side (more like three fourths) he crouched down beside where she was and blew a steady stream of air at her face.

"Get your morning breath away from me," she groaned, her voice deep and husky from sleep. As she opened her eyes they shared a lighthearted grin. "It's noon already?"

"Yup, and we have paperwork," he informed. Before being partners with Bones, he despised paperwork. Now, he actually looked forward to it. Looking back, some of the best times that they spent together were doing paperwork. Whether it was splayed out on his living room floor, bickering over the giant concrete slab in her kitchen or over Thai at the lab, paper work always added some color to his day. Although with her it took double the time to do because they were too busy stealing each other's food and bickering.

"Sure, but we need to discuss some things first." She sits up with her knees to her chest, pulling her giant sweatshirt over her legs and pats the space beside her. Bouncing beside her, he tugs the covers over his legs. "Are you sure about this?"

_Bones and her loaded statements_. "Yes, I'm so sure. Bones, can you just promise me one thing?" He already knows what she is going to say next.

"As long as it doesn't involve me shaving my head." She says and laughs at the nostalgia that washes over her. He shakes his head knowingly and leans back onto the headboard, opening his legs and gestures to the space between them. "Booth, are you implying sex or that you want me to sit there."

He nearly chokes on his own spit. "Sit," he replies as she crawls between his legs and lies against his torso to rest her head against his hard chest. He places his hands on her abdomen and she picks his hands up and places them where her womb really is.

"What is it, Booth?" she asks bringing his thoughts back on track.

"Let me be there for you," he states.

She smiles and shakes her head as emotions rush by her for a split second. She felt insulted that he would doubt her. She understood that Rebecca never let him be there. She felt hurt for him. She felt comfort in the knowledge that he would not abandon her. "Of course Booth, of course."

* * *

><p>The day had come and gone in a snap of a finger and too soon it was Monday morning and time to go back to their everyday lives. Angela was at home spending time with Mikey and Booth happily dropped Brennan off at the Lab half an hour late with no fear of Angela and her matchmaker tendencies.<p>

Cam clicked by in her high heeled shoes and passed a knowing smile at Brennan when she caught a whiff of Booth's soap on her skin. "Dr. Brennan, just take the day off, there's no one here anyways, I'm just here to show Paul around the museum later," she gestured to the SUV, "and you better run because Booth is about to take off."

Brennan galloped out the glass doors and across the street. "Cam told me to take the rest of the day off. Can you call in sick?" she asked mischievously.

After Booth called in to report his recent bout of the flu, he looked over and asked, "So, Bones, what are we up to today?"

Brennan did not really have any plans, since she expected a day at work. It was unusual for her to have a day without plans, ever since grad school, she had a strict hour by hour planner to help her fit the most productivity into her day. Until she met Booth, of course. "I don't know, I have an appointment at four, you would probably want to accompany me, right?" she didn't wait for his answer but continued along, "I really want pancakes. Let's go to the diner."

They got to the diner, sat at their regular table and ordered their food. Booth ordered toast, eggs and bacon, while Brennan ordered two plates of buttermilk pancakes. They sat and responded to a few text messages until their food came.

"Let's move in together you've practically lived at my place for the last month." Booth said, "and people are going to start catching on when they realize that you've been using my soap."

"Booth, I would love to, but I have a lease for the next six months. Also, it would take a lot of careful moving. I have a lot of artifacts." To say that Booth looked disappointed would be an understatement. "Well, how about I just bring more of my stuff to your place and you could bring some to mine. We could rotate apartments every week. Remember what Dr. Wyatt told Angela?" with Booth's confused look on his face, she went on, "no moving in until half of your closet is mine and half of my closet is yours."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it for a first chapter? Please review, I really enjoy reading them and it really inspires me with the story! I will update SUPER fast...<strong>


	2. Secret No More

They sat together in the diner enjoying breakfast and each other's company. The waitress came by every so often to check on them and found them bickering and laughing like usual. After paying their bills and exiting the diner, the partners walked down the street shoulder to shoulder. "You need to go grocery shopping, Booth," she informed, "I need pickles and Nutella."

"Wait, didn't we just get those last week," he chuckled, "Let's go to the baby store," he gestured to the maternity and infant boutique across the street."

"Booth, I'm not even going to show for another three months," she glared, "and we can't even tell the gender of the fetus for another fifteen weeks."

Booth rolled his eyes, "But can we still go? I want to look at all the cute baby things," he said and Brennan complied. "Bones, look at this place! Its huge, and look at these!" He picked up a pair of tiny socks that had a matching pair in a larger size, "It says 'Daddy and me,' we _have_ to get these."

Taking the socks from Booth's hand, she puts them in the basket, "Fine, well I guess that the baby could wear this no matter what gender," she decided. The pair found their way over to the books section. "Oh, it says 'Baby's First Encyclopedia,'" she noted, "I'm buying this," she informed him as she flipped through the thick cardboard pages filled with textured pictures of different animals and fruit.

As they were checking out their purchase, the cashier looked at the couple, "Oh, you are a beautiful pair. How far along are you? You're not even showing!" as she gestured to Brennan's stomach.

"Just about a month," Brennan stated good naturedly, but Booth could tell that she was really not interested in making small talk.

Leaving the store and stepping into the SUV and slamming the doors, Booth sat with a contented smile on his face, " I really can't wait till this little guy is here," he started up the car.

"Or girl," Brennan reminded. They stopped talking for a couple minutes as Booth began to drive. Brennan had never enjoyed awkward silences, they reminded her of when she was a teenager and people would look down on her during conversations. But, with Booth, the silences were never awkward. They were filled with happiness. "Booth, what I told you last night, I really meant it."

Booth knew what she was referring to. "I love you, too" he reminded her and glanced over to her.

"Booth!" she playfully slapped his shoulder, "Keep your eyes on the road! You know, if you can't drive safely, I would happily drive for you. I am an excellent driver."

"Nope, my car, I drive," he told her as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Booth quickly exited and went around to the passenger side door, opening it with a dramatic bow, "M'lady," he said with a ridiculous accent.

"Alpha male," Brennan said under her breath.

"You know it," Booth replied jokingly, as he got a cart from an empty parking spot. He gestured to the inside, "Do you ever let somebody push you around?"

"I did, then I turned five," she said as she humored Booth by getting in anyways.

Booth pushed her through the parking lot and into the store through the automatic glass doors, making goofy train noises the entire way. They got chuckles from an elderly couple they passed. They went through the aisles to find Nutella and saltines, laughing and bickering the whole way.

"Ooh, I want peanut butter ice cream," Brennan said as they approached the frozen aisle. As they went down the aisle, they accidentally crashed into someone's cart. Looking up they realized that it was Hodgins and Angela with their newborn. Both Booth and Brennan flushed red. "Angela, what are you doing here?" I we were on our way home from the hospital and wanted to stop by to get some ice cream and Red Box movies," looking at Booth she continued, "she's pregnant, huh?"

Booth was speechless and went pale so Brennan cut in, "Yes, Ange, I was going to tell you. I hope you are not too upset. How did you know?"

"No, Bren I understand," she went on, "Bren, you've got pickles, Nutella, and saltines in your cart, along with the fact that Booth is pushing you around in it. It's sort of obvious," she chuckled and handed the baby to a shocked Hodgins and reached in to give her friend a hug, "Congratulations, but we can talk later, come over tomorrow. We can talk and play with the baby," Angela took back the crying baby and walked off with her husband.

After checking out and returning to the car Brennan and Booth were still in shock, "And to think we were going to keep this a secret, Booth."

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about breaking it to Cam," he continued, "She has a knack for picking up on secrets. And Angela is probably on the phone with her right now."

"Can we go back to my place? I really want to take a nap before the appointment."

Back at the apartment, they were greeted with a bouquet of daisies and rubber ducks on sticks. Brennan reached down to open the card that came along with it.

_Dr. Brennan-_

_ Congratulations to you and Booth. I bet you thought you had a big secret. We better grab some lunch soon._

_Cam_

"Yes, Booth, you were right. She knows," Brennan whined as she went to change into sweatpants. Booth put the flowers in water, changed into his sweatpants that were in Brennan's closet and sat down on the couch with open legs like the night before. Brennan sat down and rested against his frame, "I'm really happy, Booth."

"Me too, Bones, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review. I will update later today!<strong>


End file.
